


Just Mimo Things

by Agido6



Series: Just Mimo Things [1]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Momo is a little odd but Mina's still whipped for her, Short & Sweet, this marks my descension into being a Mimo shipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:22:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Momo's got a question. A very, very important question.Mina just wants to sleep.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Just Mimo Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082417
Comments: 2
Kudos: 86





	Just Mimo Things

**Author's Note:**

> I've had a super bad case of writer's block for a couple days, and it was stressing me the fuck out, but then I saw this writing prompt and this story kinda wrote itself.

"Mina?"

"Minaaaa."

"Psst. Hey, Mina." 

Mina sighed and rolled over. Momo's face was only just barely visible, outlined by the glow of the alarm clock- a little after midnight- and the moonlight spilling in from the blinds drawn across the windows. Momo was looking at her with those big, rounded, lovely eyes, that wondering, pure expression. Try as she might, Mina couldn't be annoyed. Even if she was exhausted. 

"What is it?" 

"I have a really important question for you. Like, really." Momo was staring at her with an intensity that caught Mina off guard, and Mina forgot her tiredness. She grabbed Momo's hand, twining their fingers together and kissing her knuckles. 

"Okay, I'm listening." 

A moment of silence. _Tick, tock._ As the quiet grew deafening, Mina's worry rose with it. Was it _that_ hard for Momo to say? It must really be upsetting- 

"Would you still love me if I was a worm?" 

Mina blinked. "I'm sorry?" 

Momo scooched closer, pillowing her head on her free hand and staring earnestly into Mina's eyes. "If I was a worm, would you still love me?" 

Mina was quiet for a moment. Honestly, she shouldn't have expected anything else. It was _Momo,_ after all. Her absentminded, messy girl who liked to stare at clouds and talk to trees and found the beauty in the simplest of things. Was it a little strange? Maybe. But Momo was hers...completely and utterly. As far as Mina was concerned, that was miraculous enough in itself. There was beauty in how Momo's eyes lit up when Mina came home, and how she launched herself onto Mina in a koala hug. It was in the way she always got two bags of whatever snacks she bought so she could share them with Mina. It was in the way Momo would silently pull a blanket over Mina when she became too absorbed in her games, forgetting to eat or drink or move, and would sit there shivering on the couch. Momo would always, always lay there next to her, not saying anything, but sharing her warmth and her love.

"If you were a worm, I'd build you a little habitat and put in all the soil you could want. I'd visit you every day, and show you off because you'd still be my Momo, just tiny and worm-shaped." Mina whispered. 

Momo's eyes lit up, and the smile that broke across her face stole the air out of Mina's lungs. Her pretty baby. Mina adored this girl. 

"You're the best, Minari." Momo breathed happily, and Mina chuckled, kissing the tip of Momo's nose. 

"Anything for you, baby. Do you mind if we sleep now?" Mina asked softly, brushing a thumb over Momo's cheek.

Momo nodded eagerly, and Mina turned back over, settling against Momo's front, closing her eyes and breathing in her comfort, her genuineness. She hummed in contentment when Momo wrapped her arms around Mina's waist and laid her cheek against the back of Mina's shoulder. 

"Mina?"

"Yes, Momoring?"

"What if I was a frog?" 


End file.
